


led by your beating heart

by HybridComplex



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (hale family), F/F, Genderbend, Mention of major character death, only stiles and derek though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 19:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HybridComplex/pseuds/HybridComplex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>derek has finally learned how to use the door</p>
            </blockquote>





	led by your beating heart

Stiles hurriedly pulls on a maybe clean pair of boxers and one of her father’s old t-shirts, smashes her toe against the bottom of the banister as she turns to take the stairs two at a time. She stills long enough to check for blood before she jogs to the front door, looks through the peephole out of habit. Derek is standing there, leather jacket undone and Stiles flushes because Derek’s shirt is worn thin and she obviously isn’t wearing a bra despite Lydia’s efforts.

Stiles remembers when she let herself be called Dericka, when she wore dresses on the coldest winter days and smiled at everyone, a wild stretch of her mouth that no one thought out of place. Then her family was burnt alive and she sheared her hair off, showed up at the station where Stiles was coloring in the corner with streaks of blood on her scalp and Laura’s hand squeezed tight around hers.

She opens the door, tries not to drag her feet because splinters are the literal worst and tucks herself up against Derek, noses along her throat as a hand comes up to rub through her hair. She pushes her hands up under Derek’s shirt, scratches around the curve of her ribs, settles with her fingers pressed just under her tattoo. Derek gives a content little growl, dips her head to nuzzle at Stiles’ cheek and jaw.

They hear the door close and the Sheriff’s quiet laugh and Stiles knows Derek smells her embarrassment but neither of them speak.


End file.
